sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House Va'lenn
House Va’lenn is a house of the Sith Imperium spanning a number of generations. Still young by comparison, the House's focus is diplomacy, a service it hopes to offer to the Imperium out of both loyalty and a desire to ascend in favor. For many years, House Va’lenn’s only known surviving member was Si’alla Va’lenn, the Fourth Praetor of the Sith Imperium. Though she eventually came to have a daughter, the child was not yet old enough to take the reigns of her noble house and Si'alla herself was occupied with her other duties to the Sith Imperium. However, a woman caught her eye as a potential leader in her stead. This woman, though dark of heart and deed, sparked an interest in Si'alla, who believed her to be capable of more than she appeared. Senna was asked by Si'alla to join the family as her adopted sister and after much contemplation, she accepted. With the foundation now in place, House Va'lenn has begun its rebirth and is prepared to offer its members and its services, in devotion to House Roderick, the Sith Imperium and the Emperor himself. Biography Origins of House Va'lenn House Va'lenn began on Alderaan as a fairly small House under Kyle and Sira Va'lenn far removed from the political turmoil and competition of the main Houses. Given the title as a gift for services rendered, Kyle took his family to continue the family trade secluded from public view. They began as winemakers, owning extensive fields rather than ornate estates, marketing wares first across the planet, then soon throughout the galaxy. As the House grew in size, pressure mounted for members of the House to make an appearance in the political scene. Kyle and Sira's son, Tobias, was the first member of the House to enter into view, bringing the House into diplomatic light negotiating trade routes and prices for both their own products and others. Over the years, the House grew in size and name, becoming known negotiators. Before long, romances with both Jedi and Sith introduced a line of powerful Force sensitivity to the House. Fall of the House The current standing of House Va'lenn is much reduced from the early days. Only Si'alla Va'lenn and her daughter, Alexa Va'lenn are the known blood members of the House alive today. Unknown to most, Galiteyah Va'lenn, a Jedi, carries the name and the blood, but she is unknown to her sister. House Va'lenn was the first targets during the beginning of the Sith emergence back into the galaxy. Many saw the House as a threat for peace, which many other Houses did not want, at least not then. In what was to be known as the darkest days yet seen, the House was driven into hiding, the known members killed or escaping off planet, far away from the strife and the turmoil of the war. If any still live, they keep themselves well hidden. Two that escaped were Richard Va'lenn, and his pregnant wife Kassidy. Falling back to the mountains, they went into hiding as simple wine makers, rebranding Va'lenn stock. During this time, Si'alla Va'lenn was born. As the House stands today, the seat is currently located on Tatooine, until it is deemed safe to return to the planet Si'alla still calls home. Relationships Members * Darth Senna Va'lenn - Dread Guard Commander and Countess of House Va'lenn * Darth Si'alla Va'lenn - Fourth Praetor of the Sith Imperium, Adoptive sister to Senna * Alexa Va'lenn - Daughter to Si'alla Va'lenn Non-blood or Non-Sith members: Household and Retainers * Darth Neronae - Diplomat * Khatenia - Diplomat * Sierrah/Aluna - Apprentice to Si'alla Va'lenn * Autumnios - Advisor to House Va'lenn Vassal House sworn to House Va'lenn * House Stormborn (Religion/Education) ** House Leader Baroness Iya'ri Stormborn Additional Information House Seat - Jaminere Leader - Darth Senna Va'lenn Heir - Alexa Va'lenn Symbolic Animal - Orobird (colors: green, gray and black) Words - Forging Unity Allegiance - Sith Imperium, House Roderick Age - 13 generations (325 years) Category:Houses and Clans